


Pour my Love into you

by Jurrassica



Series: Slice of Clack 2020 [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Clack, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Sick Character, Slice of Clack, zakkura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurrassica/pseuds/Jurrassica
Summary: Cloud is sick, and Zack takes care of him.  Guilt arises within Cloud, and Zack put's all his fears at ease.For the Slice of Clack 2020 event.Week 1: IntimacyPrompt: Wedding
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Slice of Clack 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807111
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83
Collections: Slice of Clack: July 2020





	Pour my Love into you

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Slice of Clack, week 1.  
> Theme: Intimacy  
> Prompt: Sick
> 
> Here's the information for it:  
> https://sliceofclack.carrd.co/
> 
> So I'll be writing more for this challenge. Maybe even more for this theme.

“Cloud, you're burning up. Why didn't you tell me you were sick?” There was a hand pressed against his clammy forehead, a gentle touch, lingering for a few moments before it pulled away.

“I'm okay, Zack. Don't worry about me. I need to do my deliveries so we can-” A hand cupped his face, caressing his warm skin with care. It was the small, gentle touches like this, that always turned him into putty in Zack's hands. Be it when Zack intertwines their fingers, places a kiss on his temple, or the way Zack holds him so closely at night, it always rendered him weak at the knees, and made him fall so deeply in love with the other man.

“No way sweetheart. I already spoke to Tifa, and she said she'd take care of them. A day or two without any jobs won't break the bank, I promise. We have enough Gil saved up to take some time off. Especially if you're sick.” Zack smiled at him. He was always smiling, no matter what the situation. They had been together for close to ten years now, and married for three of those years. Zack still smiled at him as though he was seeing him for the first time.

“Zack, I'm okay. I can-” Cloud brought his hand to his mouth and coughed into it, finding it a little hard to take deep breaths. Okay, maybe Zack was right, and he really wasn't okay.

“Now you just lay back and let me take care of you.” Zack pulled away from Cloud's cheek, which the blond most definitely _did not_ frown at, and got off the bed.

“Where are you going?” Cloud asked. He would have preferred if Zack was next to him. He blamed his sickness for making him so needy.

“I'm going to make you some tea and soup! Now just lay back down, okay, my gorgeous little Storm Cloud, and I'll be back in a few.”

Zack had disappeared into the kitchen, and Cloud fluffed up some pillows so he could sit up on the bed. Sitting up was more comfortable, anyway. He was able to breath a little easier. Cloud really hated being sick. Mostly because Zack always dotted on him when he was sick, and Cloud had felt that the other man had already done his part in taking care of him for a lifetime. Zack was always keeping an eye on him while in the infantry. He dragged his comatose body around for a whole year, and and even re-trained him because he didn't even know his own body at first, after the coma. He also rubbed his back when he puked up Mako for weeks after he woke up. Zack had done his part, and Cloud felt incredibly guilty and pathetic to have Zack taking care of him when he was sick.

“Here you go, I made-oh? What's with that sad look on your pretty face?” Zack had returned from the kitchen, soup and a mug in hand. When he saw the sad look, he placed them down on the nightstand.

“Nothing.” Cloud turned away as he felt the bed dip slightly from Zack's weight, and he was pulled against a hard chest.

“Tell me Cloud, please? I just want to make you feel better. In any way I can.”

“You've always taken care of me. Since the beginning. That's all you've ever done. I feel like I need to pull my own weight. All I d”

“What? That's not true, Cloud! And I'll always take care of you, no matter what. I love you. Besides, you've done the same for me!”

“What? No I haven't!”

“You're the one that kept me going in Hojo's lab all those years, after all those horrible tests and procedures. Thinking about you're smiling face got me through it all. And when I fought all those infantryman men before we entered Midgar? If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead. I had you to live for, and I couldn't just die and leave you there. You've also saved my life and had my back on multiple occasions when we were with Avalanche. And you always take care of me when I'm sick! _Always_.”

Cloud had never really thought about what drove Zack to stay alive while in Hojo's lab, or how the hell he defeated all those infantrymen. There were hundreds of them. And yeah, of course he had Zack's back when they fought with Avalanche, why wouldn't he? And Zack was a huge baby when he was sick, so Cloud had no other choice but to take care of him. Not that he minded. He was happy to take care of Zack.

Maybe he really did help take care of Zack more than he thought.

“And I take care of you because I love you! Now! Open up and I'll feed you.” Zack laughed gently as he grabbed the bowl of soup and a spoon.

“Oh, no. Hell no. You're not feeding me. I'm sick, not incapacitated.”

“But you feed me when _I'm_ sick!”

“Yeah, because you're a big baby and you make me do it.”

“Ah, I guess that's true.” A laugh and Zack handed him the bowl and spoon.

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Cloud ate his soup and sipped his tea, and Zack couldn't help but smile at just how in love he was.

Even with Cloud's watery eyes, sore and scratchy throat, red, stuffy, and runny nose, Zack still thought he was the most beautiful and perfect person in the world. He'd make sure Cloud knew that, even if he had to spend the rest of his life convincing Cloud of this.

Cloud made him the happiest person on the planet, and he'd do the same for Cloud.

He'd pour his love into Cloud until it was overflowing.

**Author's Note:**

> A nice little fluffy piece! I hope you all enjoyed it. I may write more for this theme, but I'm not completely sure yet. I will for sure participate in the rest of the weeks, though. I hope this brings about more Zack/Cloud fics! We all need some more.


End file.
